Romeo And Juliet: A LoTR Story
by legolaslvr22
Summary: a beautiful girl is in prison, a handsome elf is trying to save her, boromir's evil brother has come back what will happen
1. jasmina meets legolas

an this is my first story on fanfiction so plz dont b 2 hard on it i think its really good it s about a beautful girl called jasmina von mark and she falls in luv with legolas but one thing stands in their way a evil father kind of like romo and julet (ive only watched the novies sorry)

jasmina stood in her beautfuk room in that palace placey thing gondor i think and said oh i wish i could run away

she was betrothed to an evil man named goromir bromirs brother he was evil an ugly lyke his borhter and he came into the room and said jasmina my darling i luv u marry me dearest abn then he laughed in a really evil way hahahahhahah

no frikking way shouted jasmina and then she did this cool thing like arwenny did and this river thing next to gondor rose up and flooded and then she jumped on a horse and rode away and kiked butt like she always did

the nezt morning she woke up by a river 'where am i' she said'you are with me' said a voice and she tunred around and saw a realy HAWWT elfy dued and she said 'who are you' i am legolas

sahe felt herself fall in love

as 4 legolas he 2 was in love the momebt he saw the beuatfuol gurl eher eyez like the sunset her skin like all tan and a really CUTE figure an midnight blak hair she ws beuatfl

'not for much longer' said an evil voice it was goromir and goromir wuz all like battle with legolas

'u shall not hav eher' shouted legolas

'oh yeah' said goromori

'haha' said legolas and hen he died

'come with me' said goromir and he draged her to gondor

' this sux' said jasmina and her powers weren't working either


	2. they fall in love

an okay i stop using chat speak ok, ok jeeez and stop flaming my story

jasmina woke up the next morning crying she said what is happening i love him but i wuz torn from him this absolutely SUX her scream woke up the whole castle oh no said her mother what iz happening too our baby

i dont care said her dad who was aragorn and her mom who was arwen she can scream until she marries goromir

jasmina cried she said i have to get out of here so i can marry my legolas

legolas was sitting in a chair at his house milkwood he said jasmina where are you i love you i want to marry you

jasmina heard him she ran to him from gondor and threw her arms around him yes darling now we r safe from evil goromir  
but then goromir showed up and killed legolas he got up and fought goromir who died and then jasmina screamed she said i do not want to marry you since you killed him im sorry said legolas i should not have killed him oh well then its okay she said  
they rode off to meet the rest of the felowship  
frodo and marry and pipin were asonished to meet the beuatyfl lady with the gorgeous hair and skin and eyes and arms and legs and figure they threw themselves down on the ground before her and cried dont leave us we heart you aw you guys are cute she said but i alrady have a bf oh they said

then they started killing legolas he fought back and did this cool butt-kicking thing like a boss

oh they said i guess not  
then aragorn came up and threw his arms around her i love you marry me he said

no frikking way freak siad jasmina that's my girl said legolas you're amazing i love you already so they snuk off into the woods and kissed and it was REALLY CUUTE!

so i think this chapter was really good what about u guys


	3. bad things happen

STOP FLAING YOU JERKS THIS IS A REALLOY GOOD SORY BEYT$ER THAN YOURS pro ably

jasmina and legolas went to gondor to ask jasminas dad to let them be girlfriend and boyfriend

yeah well even if he doesnt legols said we will still b in love an that sorta changes everything and kinda bonds us fr eternity

yes said jasmina

they went torough a forest jasima looked more bewudyfuil than ever legolas was bwiledered by her inredible beauty she was beufitysul tan anything he had evr seen  
they climbed on a horse an rode to dondor where they went in the big white paleace thing her dad said u are evil who are you you are not goromir do you want to marry jasmina

well yeah said legolas and he and jasmina loked hopful

her dad said no i wan jasmina to mary gormir he is not evil lyke uyou you are evil go aeay

jasmina ran away cyring an legolas died

insisde her rom she sang a beutyfsl g f song about birds and flowers and peace and love and earth and sofia and it revved lego;as and he said who is singing from the top of the tower but jasmina coud not hear hiom she kep on singing until legolas tuned into a tre

ohno what wil i do now she said oh i know what i wil do i wil go to that woman in ltohlorien (sory i cant remember her name but watever) and shell fix him

so she did and (o yeah i rember her name now) glardirl fiksed him she said ok hes fiksed and jasmina cryed tears of joy she said u fixeed him i love you fooorever ure awesome and then she and legolas kissed! YAAAAAAAY! it was SO vcute !

then they were in rivendell sanding on a bridge and she said here and gave him the evenbetterstar and she was wearing this really col dresy thing like arwens realy gol dresy thing

and they dieced they would be married-but then gromir came!

ok gotta go sorry this was so short sory about the cliffhanger i know u guys are excited to see how it turneds

out


End file.
